


Fanart - They never get old

by zinnoberos



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinnoberos/pseuds/zinnoberos
Summary: A long long time ago... I fell in love with four charming (evil) assassins.1 - Crawford and Schuldig (outlines)2 - Crawford and Schuldig (II)I think there will be more pictures. I have a lot of fun drawing "classics" at the moment.





	1. Crawford and Schuldig (outlines)

  


With love!


	2. Crawford and Schuldig II

  


With love!


End file.
